Just A Mirage
by OCD Woman
Summary: Addy had finally gotten her life back together. She's engaged to the Commodore, and knows what life expects of her, until a visit from a past friend shakes up her life in the most unexpected way. Addy journey's is now to find what right and what's better.


**Disclaimer: If you recognize the characters, it does not belong to me. The Commodore, Jack, Elizabeth, Will, everyone but Addy is not mine, as they are the creation of those mind-blowing guys down at Disney.**

**My first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. And please, PLEASE review!**

* * *

In all of my twenty seven years of life, it never, ever crossed my that I might end up marrying a Naval officer. A Commodore, non the less. But here I am, wasting away in the most fashionable clothes, shipped in from _Paris_, at the most magnificent parties, where _caviar_ is no big deal, with the most outrageous people, women with hats larger than the Eiffel Tower, and gentlemen who smoked large cigars while arguing about ships and billiards and pirates as if they were more important than what _was_ important.

I wonder if any of these people know. I wonder if that's what the women gossip about when I'm not around. I wonder if the men discuss how they should tell the Commodore. About my dirty little secret. Shhh.

It's a big secret. One that could ruin me, and my reputation in Port Royal. It could even destroy the Commodore. And we couldn't have that.

Fortunately, no one knows. I wouldn't be here otherwise. None of these hoity-toity society morons would have guessed that I, Adeline Colette Fisher, the Commodore's fiancé, would have been the childhood sweetheart of Port Royal's most notorious enemy- Captain Jack Sparrow. And for that, I'm grateful.

--------------

"Adeline." I heard the Commodore's voice. Damn. And here I had thought I was alone. I swirled around, assuming my 'so happy to see you' face. He gently grabbed my arm, pulling me into his lips. I loved him, of course, I wouldn't have married him otherwise, but he just wasn't…right, sometimes. He was a closet case romantic however, and that always reminded me why I will end up Mrs. Norrington. I smiled feebly, pulling away.

"Well…you certainly know how to say hello, don't you?" I asked, having to look up as he was at least four inches taller than me. He wasn't particularly tall, but seeing as I stood at 5'5, you could see how I might end up looking _up_.

chuckled. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Very much." I lied. Tonight was an important night for him, I didn't want to distract him by informing him that I wanted to unlace my corset and strangle myself with the cord. Besides, I was no one to complain.

"Good. My speech is coming up in a couple minutes." He whispered in my ear.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"Not at all." He was lying. We both knew it. He only whispered like that when he was anxious or nervous or excited. I played along with the charade however.

"Good luck. I'm sure it'll be wonderful." I whispered back, standing on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. We all needed all needed a little reassurance from time to time, and the Commodore was no exception. He turned my head, greeting my lips once more before smiling at me.

"Thank you." With that he walked away, going to talk to the Governor or some important town official. I wasn't concerned. I had more important things to attend to.

Well…so I had absolutely nothing to do, but I still didn't mind.

I walked over to the large stone balcony, looking down at the black ocean as I leaned over the small wall that was supposed to prevent people from falling off. It was funny, looking out to the horizon it was _impossible_ to tell where the ocean stopped and the sky began. It was just a dark blur, accompanied by a few Paris supermodels looking thin looking blue clouds. "God…it looks exactly like my future." I muttered, propping an elbow on the ledge and resting my chin in my hand.

"You always were a cynical creature, Addy love."

Oh my god….I knew that voice. I'd know it anywhere. But…surely it wasn't…how could he have…I swirled around, half expecting it to be a hallucination. Instead, I was greeted with the all too familiar grin of, who other than, Jack Sparrow. I shook my head, praying that the perfume fumes hadn't gone to my head.

"Expecting someone else?" The mirage Jack took a step forward, as I stepped back. "Surely you haven't already forgotten me, have you Addy? It's only been…." He paused a minute, counting the years in his head. I struggled not to laugh. Jack may have been charming, and the best pirate the seven seas had ever seen, but numbers weren't his forte. I gave him another minute before interrupting his chain of thought.

"Ten years. It's been ten years since I last saw you, Jack, when you abandoned me on that god-forsaken isle Tortuga." I grinned bitterly. Damn my not having self control. I was talking to a mirage.

"Ten years! Ten _years_! It can't have been that long…." He was lost in thought again.

Once again, I dared to interrupt. "Who knows Jack. Maybe you were drunk through a couple of them." Now I was angry. Damn memories, damn perfume, and damn mirage. I must remember not to drink after 8 o' clock.

The hallucination Jack stepped forward again. I made no attempt in moving. "Addy, love, are you mad?"

He must be joking. I laughed, throwing my head back before staring him down. "Mad? Oh, no, Jack, I'm not mad at all. I'm not at all upset that you deserted my at Tortuga after _promising_ I'd be with you with that ship out of that hellhole. I'm not mad in the least, seeing as you stole all my money when you sailed off into the horizon, along with my best dress and best friend. Mad? Who, me? You must be ri-_dic-_ulousOh, excuse me, I've forgotten, you're just the middle part." I turned away, face red from anger and shame and, maybe the tiniest bit, sadness.

"I have a very good explanation for all of that," Jack started.

"Oh, Jack, I don't even want to hear it! You shatter my dreams and break my heart on your way out of my life, and then barge back in when I've pulled it all back together and am even engaged. To the Commodore, Jack! Me, Addy Fisher, could end up with a Naval officer for a husband!" Now I was upset. Tears were spilling down my face, and I thanked whatever gods where listening that no one else was listening.

Jack's face froze. "You're…engaged?' He asked slowly.

"Yes." I replied, nodding.

Jack quickly regained his composure. "Well then that's lovely I love weddings be sure to send me an invitation must be going bye!" He said this all in one breath, then quickly walked away, slipping away from the bright lanterns and crawling down a rope leading to the black mass below us both.

Frustrated, I broke down into tears and had to excuse myself from the party before the Commodore had even stepped up on stage.

--------------

The next morning I laid in bed, covers over my head and feigning sleep whenever a maid- or the Commodore- knocked on my door. I didn't want to look in the mirror, or make up some story to tell everyone as to why I left so early.

But then again, it was better than having the conversation replay again and again in my mind, seeing Jack face freeze and walk away, as if my eyelids were some sort of oracle to review the past.

So, sighing, frustrated, I pulled myself out of the soft bed, leaving behind my warm blankets and feather pillows for the real world.

--------------

I was Medusa. Minus the snakes, green skin, and freezing people to stone, of course. My black curly hair was everywhere, large black circles around my eyes, and my skin so pale it would make even the most obsessed fashion fanatic shudder. I looked awful.

But I had been trained well. Driselle, a good friend of mine and an even better of Jack's had experienced all too many mornings like this. But, instead of shunning the world like I did, she invited us all in and taught us how to defeat this half hangover, half suicide attempt. First was the hair. I ran over to my nightstand, pulling out piles of books and a slab of wood that covered my 'secret stash'. Inside were powder, combs and brushes, New England rum, and assorted make up. I was ready. I pulled out the brushes, combs, and rum. Unfortunately this bottle wasn't for drinking. I pour a bit out in my palm, spreading it all over my hands before running them through my hair. I repeated this a couple time, then grabbed a comb. Gently, I worked out all the huge tangles before grabbing a brush and running it through smoothly. I was at least partly myself again. Next was the powder. Gently, I dabbed the small cloth in, lightly dusting my face and chest with it. I was still very pale, but in a fashionable way, not a sick one. I left the make up in my drawer and returned all the other items. I was human again, wide green eyes that only sparkle, not turn things to stone, hair that framed my face, not hissing evil things in my ear, and a smile that shined, no fangs at all.

Now I could dress, without my maids for once. I ventured over to my closet, pulling out a simple green gown, pulling it over my head after untangling it from its hanger. Now, where was the head hole?

--------------

Forty five minutes later, I was dressed. I silently crept out of moon room and downstairs, struggling not to be blinded by the light. As I reached the second staircase, I saw a group of four or five maids gossiping quietly in a little huddle. I grabbed the banister, slowly climbing down while trying to catch snippets of their conversation. Unfortunately, all I managed to do was nearly break my neck after I tripped over my gown and stumbled down a few stairs. The maids all looked up, immediately separating themselves.

"Miss Adeline! Have you heard?" One maid called excitedly, unable to keep the gossip to herself.

"Heard what?" I asked suspiciously.

"They caught Jack Sparrow!"

* * *

**Ho-ho-ho! Betcha didn't see that one coming. Please review! Even if it's just to say it sucks.**


End file.
